<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>change | 방찬 by kenziexxmars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510183">change | 방찬</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars'>kenziexxmars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chan, Christopher Bang - Freeform, F/M, Fanfiction, GOT7 - Freeform, Light Angst, Mark - Freeform, Mark Tuan - Freeform, Mars, Mars Writes Things, Oneshot, Original Female Character - Freeform, bang chan - Freeform, bang chan oneshot, change, stray kids - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:01:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510183</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenziexxmars/pseuds/kenziexxmars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>in which ariana makes a big change to her bias list</em>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Mark Tuan/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>change | 방찬</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>➛ <strong>member(s):</strong> <em>bang chan</em><br/>
➛ <strong>genre:</strong> <em>light angst</em><br/>
➛ <strong>pairing:</strong> <em>chan/mark tuan (got7) x oc</em><br/>
➛ <strong>word count:</strong> <em>2.4k</em><br/>
➛ <strong>date written:</strong> <em>october 1st, 2018</em></p>
<p>➛ <strong>prompt:</strong><em> my own brain developed this idea when chan snatched my ultimate bias spot from mark tuan</em></p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>---</p>
</div><p>“Hey Ari,” Mark started, his voice no more than a whisper. “Do you know that guy over there?” My ultimate bias nudged his head over to a guy sitting across the bar from us.   </p>
<p>The man had dark mahogany colored hair that melted into a bleached yellow-blonde at the tips. It sat in short waves atop his head. When we made eye contact, his plush lips turned up into a devilish smirk. His deep dimples were visible even from this distance. I darted my eyes away quickly and bit my lip to hide the smile that started to form. </p>
<p>“N-no babe. I don’t know him.” My eyes scanned over Mark’s features to see if he had registered the quiver in my voice. </p>
<p>Mark fidgeted with the sleeves of his jacket and maneuvered himself so he was closer to me. I looked up at him in time to see a look of confusion being sent over at the other guy. The more they looked at one another, the faster my heart pounded inside my chest.  </p>
<p>
  <em>I need to distract Mark. I need to get his mind off the other guy. </em>
</p>
<p>Of course, that would have been the sensible thing to do. My mouth, however; decided to speak before my brain had the time to process what words it had formed. </p>
<p>“Why’d you ask?” My fingers lightly grazed his forearm, hovering over the soft fabric of his cotton hoodie. “Is something wrong?” </p>
<p>
  <em>Shit. I shouldn’t have said that. </em>
</p>
<p>“Ah-“ Mark started to speak, but then burrowed his dark eyebrows together and shut his mouth. Across his cream-colored skin, deep wrinkles began to form. His face relayed the message that he was completely lost in thought. He flicked his brown eyes between the other guy and me before he continued to speak. “No reason really, I just don’t like the way he’s looking at you.” Once again Mark closed the distance between us, so now he was standing behind the barstool I was seated on. He wrapped his arms around my body and placed a soft kiss in my hair. </p>
<p>“Hey,” I spun around in the chair, so I faced him. “He’s probably just some lonely stranger. No need to get so jealous Markie.” I pinched his cheek and forced a wide smile.  </p>
<p>He hesitated, but then sent me a small smile back. “Yeah, you’re probably right. Sorry for getting defensive.” Mark ran one of his hands through his bright blonde hair before returning his hand to my lower back.  </p>
<p>“Awe, it’s okay. I’m glad you’re so protective of me. I feel loved.” I buried my face in his chest, snaking my arms around his slim waist before he had time to notice the heat rising to my cheeks. </p>
<p>The all too familiar sensation of guilt started to make its way to the front of my mind. My stomach twisted into a tight knot, a physiological sign that I knew what I was feeling was wrong. It has been this way for weeks now. </p>
<p>The truth is, I do know who the guy sitting a few feet from us is. He’s another one of my biases, who’s aware that Mark is my ultimate bias. His name is Christopher, but he prefers to be called Chan. We clicked instantly because we have a lot in common. Similar music tastes, hobbies, and habits. All typical things that one discovers when they chose a bias. </p>
<p>
  <em>But then there were other things, tiny subtle instances when Chan would be more than one of my typical biases.  </em>
</p>
<p>I began to have this fascination with him. It started out as a healthy curiosity for gaining new knowledge, then morphed into a craving to learn as much as possible. </p>
<p>The first thing I noticed was his voice. It had a silky tone to it, but it also had this warmth buried deep inside. It gave me the same feeling that one would associate with a bed. It was soft and inviting. His use of dialect made me comfortable, wrapping me in its blankets of familiarity and making me feel at home. Chan’s Australian accent and use of occasional regional slang were adorable, making me want to listen to him for hours. </p>
<p>Then I started to notice other things. His massively dorky side. His quirky sense of humor. His never-ending drive to reach his deepest desires. His overwhelming passion. The way he stood for what he thought was right, no matter what others said. The absolute talent that radiated from him. Everything he did showed an insane level of skill, which made all the years of him being a trainee worth it. Chan was the personification of the saying, “All hard work will pay off eventually,” and I admired him for it.  </p>
<p>Even when I began to feel all of this, I simply brushed it off. He’s my one of my biases, so I’m allowed to show him some appreciation. This rationalization of my feelings aided in brewing much stronger feelings, which were the ones that caused my guilty conscience to come into play.  </p>
<p>It got to the point when I was always thinking about Chan. His songs played in my head on repeat. I’d imagine scenarios of what he would do if he was with me. Mark and I would physically be together, but my mind would drift away and think about Chan.   </p>
<p>I wish it stopped there, but of course, it didn’t. </p>
<p>My feelings only got stronger. When Chan and I would hang out, I’d start to feel strange. My palms would sweat. My heart hammered inside my chest. I’d feel giddy and excited, even if he was just talking to me about the weather for the day. He had habits that I found heart-warming, like how he caught his tongue in between his teeth when he laughed.  </p>
<p>I noticed little things about his appearance that drove me crazy. The sharpness of his jawline. The perfect curve of his lips. How his skin looked so smooth and soft. His tall stature, and how his body was almost perfectly proportioned. His perfect smile.  </p>
<p>I knew I was in trouble when I started to feel this strongly about him.  </p>
<p>It might sound crazy, but I can tell Chan feels something towards me. It might not be an exact replication of my infatuation, but something is there. He’s made intentional gestures to show his interest. He’d bite his lip while looking at me. Smirk and wink at me whenever we made eye contact across the room. He’d lean over and whisper so close to my ear that I feel the light brush of his lips against my skin. The seductive look that flashes in his eyes when he gets close to me. It got to the point where I began to long for his touch, and even the smallest bit of contact sent my high-strung emotions into euphoria.  </p>
<p>Being with him and feeling this way made me feel rebellious, even dangerous at times. I mean, him and Mark work in the same building, so it’d be hell if we ever get caught alone together by Mark. Part of me loves the rush I get when being with Chan. It’s like a drug that my heart can’t get enough of.  </p>
<p>On the other hand, I still have feelings for Mark. He was my one and only ultimate bias for almost three years. That’s a long time; we have quite the history. I feel like I’m betraying him by hanging out with Chan. I’m ashamed. Embarrassed. I feel guilty as hell. I hate lying to Mark. I still love him, don’t get me wrong. The feeling has just… faded. I don’t know how to approach him and say this without sounding like a terrible person.  </p>
<p>
  <em>But no matter what I do, I can’t stop going back to Chan.  </em>
</p>
<p>I broke out of my thoughts when I heard Mark’s voice. “I’ve got to go to the bathroom, but I’ll be right back okay?”   </p>
<p>“Yeah okay,” I said back softly, leaning forward to receive a kiss on the cheek from Mark before he dove into the crowd to find a bathroom.   </p>
<p>As soon as he was out of my sight, I flicked my eyes over back to where Chan had been sitting. The space was currently empty, causing me to scan the patrons of the bar in search for him.  </p>
<p>A figure slid into the seat next to me, the one Mark had been sitting in before he noticed Chan. “You looking for me baby?” A familiar voice said, causing my heart to leap inside my chest.  </p>
<p>“Maybe,” a wide smile pushed its way onto my lips. “What are you doing here?” I asked, genuinely curious as to why he would be here alone.  </p>
<p>“Well, I had a long day, so I wanted a drink after practice.” Chan held up the half-empty bottle of beer in his grasp and sloshed it around before taking a quick swig from it. “I see you’re here with Mark.”  </p>
<p>“Yeah,” I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear and fidgeted with the ends it. I looked up to see Chan smirking back at me.  </p>
<p>“That’s great and all, but...” he tilted his head, eyeing me from a different angle. “Something tells me you aren’t having fun.” The expression that crossed my features must have revealed the truth because I heard him chuckle. “Funny how you hide your emotions from Mark so well, but I can read you like an open book.” He paused, taking another sip from his drink. “It’s almost if you become vulnerable around me, like you can’t control yourself.”   </p>
<p>Chan’s statement made my heart skip a beat. I tore my gaze away from him, gnawing on my bottom lip in worry.  </p>
<p><em>Is it really that noticeable? Am I that open around him? </em> </p>
<p>He leaned over to me, placing his one of his large hands on my thigh and the other on the bar in front of me. Chan moved closer to me, so close that his lips brushed my ear as he whispered, “Don’t worry princess, it’s cute that you are so willing to show me your real self. It’s almost like if from day one your subconscious knew that-”  </p>
<p>“What the hell is going on here?” Mark’s voice boomed from beside us.  </p>
<p>I jumped back, startled by his sudden appearance. Inside my chest, my heart swelled so fast it felt like it was about to burst. My eyes darted back and forth between Mark and Chan. I was terrified at what would happen next, so I tried to think of something to do.  </p>
<p><em>Should I explain everything? Or do I pretend like I have no idea who Chan is? </em> </p>
<p>“Who are you?” Mark inched closer to us, his voice dangerously low.  </p>
<p>Chan leaned back into his seat, turning to face Mark and place his right elbow on the bar. His lips turned up in a wicked curl, and he darted his tongue across his lips before speaking. “Baby, why don’t you tell him who I am?”  </p>
<p>Time seemed to slow as Mark turned towards me. His face held several emotions: confusion, fury and a hint of disappointment. The first two emotions were obvious as to why he would display them, but the last one... it’s as if Mark was expecting something like this to happen.  </p>
<p><em>Maybe I can’t mask my emotions as well as I thought. </em> </p>
<p>Mark stepped closer to me, placing his hands on my shoulders. His touch was light, and he leaned down until he could look me dead in the eyes. I felt like a small child who was about to be chastised by their mother. My instinct was to turn away. To dash out of the bar and pretend like tonight didn’t happen. But then my eyes wandered away from Mark’s steely expression and over to Chan’s. A thought crossed my mind.  </p>
<p><em>If you don’t tell him, Chan will. It’s better if he hears everything from you.</em> </p>
<p>I decided that it was the right thing to do as I refocused my attention on Mark. Wrinkles of worry began to form all over his face. “M-mark,” I started, my breath shaking as I spoke. “I have something to confess.” Mark nodded, signaling for me to continue. “I...” my heart was hammering so fast it felt like it was going to explode. “Um...” I was desperately trying to hold back my tears, another wave of guilt roughly washing over me.   </p>
<p>“Shhh,” Mark moved his hand so now his pointer finger was hovering over my lips. “I have a feeling I know what you’re going to say.” He paused, catching his bottom lip in between his teeth. “He’s your new ultimate, isn’t he?”   </p>
<p>“Y-yeah, I think so,” I sighed. Mark cringed at my response, a look of hurt flashing across his usually placid features. He stood up to his normal height, slowly dragging his hands down my arms. My heart ached, and my chest tightened when I realized how upset Mark was by this. He started to walk towards the exit. “Wait,” I stood up, latching onto his wrist. Mark turned back and looked at me. I took a deep breath and started to pour out my feelings to him. “Just because I’m making this change doesn’t mean that I’ve stopped loving you -- or will ever stop. I mean, you were my ultimate bias for almost three years, Mark. We’ve laughed together, cried together, and shared many fond memories that I won’t soon forget.”   </p>
<p>Mark closed the space in between us, bringing up his free hand to brush away the warm tears pouring down my cheeks. A bittersweet smile tugged at his lips. “I know baby.” He spoke softly, in the same calming tone he always did whenever I cried.   </p>
<p>
  <em>Even when I was making him upset, he still took it upon himself to comfort me.</em>
</p>
<p>“And besides,” I forced a weak smile. “You are still my bias in GOT7. We both know you guys will always be one of my favorite group of loveable idiots out there, no matter who comes along.”  </p>
<p>“We better stay at the top of your list. We’ve gone through too much together for you to completely ditch me and the guys. You know they would have a complete meltdown, especially the maknae line. They all love you too much.” Mark smiled, wrapping in his arms for a long hug.  </p>
<p>“I’d never leave your guys’ sides. Never ever.” He leaned out of the hug and planted one final kiss on my forehead. Instead of saying goodbye, he left, glancing back one final time before he went through the doorway to send me a warm smile.  </p>
<p>We both fought through the pain, but I had a feeling Mark and I knew this wouldn’t be the end to our relationship.  </p>
<p><em>Not by a long shot.</em> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>-----★-----☆</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>